i dont understand you sometimes
by toby jess mac dylan evan nance
Summary: For the third time this week Dylan had pushed me to the end of my temper and right now I just wanted to slap her strait across the face I dont know what had gotten in to her she was fine for the three months shed been working with us but ever since me and Ange got together shes been really off pairings are ange/ken leeds toby nance/mac rendlle and of course Dylan weir/evan cross


A/N I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN PRIMEVAL NEW WORLD I ONLY OWN THE PLOT LINE_

Hold it together Evan I was telling the third time this week Dylan had pushed me to the end of my temper and right now I just wanted to slap her strait across the face, but I'd probably get hit back. I don't know what had gotten in to her she was fine a week ago and had been okay for the three months shed been working with us but ever since me and Ange got together she's been really of. Her eyes where practically screaming for me to start a fight with her but I wasn't going i was NOT going to start a fight wit her. She had walked of "probably going to walk her temper off like usual" I had thought that's what she was going to do, but half an hour later I heard shouting from Ange and Dylan's voice, it was calm no trace of shouting to be found.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU COMPLET WHORE" i herd ange shout. "or what is little princes gonna go running to Evan again "I could practically here Dylan telling Ange to try to hit her. She knew how to anger everyone in this building until they tried to hit when they did hit her shed hit them back. Then there would be a full blown fight and most times I ended up having to grab Dylan and throw her to the floor (which usually left bruises ) just so the other person wouldn't be to hurt .Then Dylan would look at me with hurt, betrayal, Anger and pain in her eyes and it would be the pain I had causes by throwing her to the floor but it was the only way I could control her. I couldn't even shout at her cause she wasn't the one who had thrown the first punch.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT SHUT UP DYLAN IM GONNA SMACK THAT SMIRK STRAIT OF THAT PRETTY LITTLE FACE OF YOURS" Ange had said pretty because it pissed Dylan of because I used to call her that before me and Ange started dating if Ange said that again Dylan would be the one starting the fight. Id have to step in before they started fighting or I would have to pick between Ange or Dylan because if the other one was down the other would jump at the chance to win the fight.

"BITCH" Dylan shouted. She was losing her temper and fast. "BASTERED" "WANKER" "SELF HARMER" "YOU WISH I WAS JUST SO THAT INSULT MEANT SOMETHING" There was no Reply. After a minute i knew what had happened Dylan had hit Ange and they where now I walked down the stairs i saw Ange get pined to the floor by Dylan but the punch never i noticed why Dylan was reaching for her knife that she kept in her belt. I could let this happen not again last time Dylan in a fit of rage had grabbed ange an stabed her strait in the leg. It is what lead me and Ange together in the first place. "DYLAN DONT YOU DARE DO THAT "Knife in hand Dylan looked up at me. I didn't know at the time i had shouted it would turn out badly because as soon as Dylan was distracted Ange grabbed the knife and through Dylan to the floor and went for her neck. I was stood in shock. Dylan saw this and moved out of way. Ange then Grabbed the knife and tried again but Dylan dodged again. So Ange slit Dylan across the stomach this time Dylan did scream out in pain .Toby and Mac came running up the stairs. My vision went red.I lost my temper I grabbed Ange and through her to the floor pinning her and punching her in the face knocking her out. Toby and Mac helped Dylan to stand up but she had gone really pale. I went over to Dylan giving a look to Toby she grabbed Macs hand and walked off pulling him with her as soon as they had left Dylan's defences went back up.

"Dylan" "I'm fine" "Let me look" With that said fear flooded in to her eyes. " fine "She said it like she was trying to convince herself. "come here". She looked at me as if i was stupid. "NOW" I said with more force then necessary. Seeing she wasn't going to corporate i grabbed her hand but she pulled it away. A thought i didn't like i came in to my head. I stood up and forced her to sit down on the sofa aggravating her cuts and she hissed.

"SHIT"I shouted "Dylan I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make the cut any worse" "I...its ..its fine "Dylan stuttered out in pain. My thoughts would have to wait because Dylan needed seeing to now. "Dylan lay down so I can look at the cut Ange made" "NO it'll be fine not like anyone cares anyway" "HEY don't say that cause I do care" "just go see to your GIRLFRIEND cause i used my knife on her earlier" "Right now your my first priority" "why" "Because i care about you" "So your girlfriend should be you first priority then your friends then the people you work with not the people you work with the your girlfriend "I noted how she didn't call herself my friend. "No first my friends then my girlfriend not girlfriend then friends" "Why" "because it depends who my girlfriend is to which comes first "and with that she left it. "now lay down before i make you" So she laid down, and I carried Ange out of the room and put her on the sofa in her office and locked the door. Then i came back in the room and locked all the other doors. I gently pulled her top up her stomach being care full not to aggravate the cut anymore i pulled her top up an inch above the cut. Lookly the cut wouldn't need stiches and had stopped bleeding but she was gonna have to take it easy for a week or two to stop it getting infected. "Dylan do you have any family close by or any friends" "no my family live in different countries and my friends all have kids so i don't really see them anymore. why" "well lets put it this way your gonna need someone to look after you for a week or two other wise your cut will keep reopening and get infected" "your kidding me right " she obviously hated the idea "Nope sorry" "well sorry for you cause my family all live elsewhere and I'm not having one of my friends look after me" "okay then either toby or mac will" "Toby is to hyper active and Mac is not coming in my house again nor am i going to his cause he's messy" "okay then Ange will have to help you" "are you kidding me we will kill each other first" "okay I'll look after you then because i cannot let your cut get infected" "No Ange will kill me" "Ange and i broke up yesterday" "oh right sorry 'bout that" "Don't be I was the one who ended it with her who started the fight" "I did" "why" "Cause she pissed me off" "you was pissing her of" "She started it I was only coming up to apologize for earlier" "Oh okay" "Please tell me this bad tempered you is going to go away now because I want the old Dylan back "Screw it i was going to throw everything to the wind. "Hell I want MY Dylan back" "your Dylan" "yep" "and who is your Dylan" "you" "really cause i don't remember you buying me from a pet shop "i could tell she was just joking around with me by the tone in her voice. "No i didn't but i did hire you" "that doesn't make me yours" "just shut up and lets go home before Ange wakes up" "okay "Dylan stood up but it must of been agony because she sat back down . "You okay there Dylan" "Yeah just fine I'll get up in a min" "You sure" "yep" "stand up then "so she did and she had a told you so look in her eyes "Walk" so she did and with every step she winced in pain"Come here i can't let you walk like this" "yeah you can and you will" "no i cannot and no i wont "I went and picked her first she fought against me but then she just let me carry her.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

Mac had come over but had gone out to get tea so i was on my own for the time being.

"EVAN IM GETTING IN THE SHOWER"I heard Dylan shout from up stairs

"OKAY IF YOU NEED ANYTHING JUST SHOUT" I shouted back "OKAY" Then I could here the water felt strange being here back at Dylan's last time i had been here had been when i had a fight with Ange and needed comforting. I had been drunk and had tried to get Dylan into bed which I did do just Dylan wouldn't let me do anything, and when i had fallen asleep on her she had moved to her sofa to sleep though I'm not sure she did sleep cause both times i got up to go to the bath room to be sick she had been with me.

About 15 minuets later i heard the water switch of but didn't here Dylan get out of the shower or across the landing i only knew shed gone to her bedroom when i heard the closet doors slam i didn't here her again until she was stood next to me the only problem was of Dylan wasn't stood normal she was kind of bent over. "Dylan are you alright" "yeah just tiered and my cut hurts that's all" "go sit on the sofa" so she did not even complaining about being told what to do something wasn't right. "lay down "I told her and she followed like a puppy that was lost something was really off. I pulled her top up slightly and found the problem her cut was bleeding again and this time it was six times worse then last time. If it continued at this rate Dylan wasn't goanna last much Mac walked though the door. "Mac get the car up and running we gotta take Dylan to the hospital." "okay give me a min" and he walked back out of the door. "RIGHT COME ON EVAN BRING HER OUT" "Dylan I'm gonna have to pick you up i gotta get you to the hospital okay "she just nodded her head. I quickly picked her up being careful of her cut.

five minuets away from the hospital (even with mac speeding the hole way there ) I could feel Dylan slowly slipping away in my arms I had taken my jacket of to put over the cut well i put pressure on it but it wouldn't be enough. I don't think she is going to make it I'll just have to hope


End file.
